1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports training equipment. More specifically, the invention is a stationary blocking and tackling platform for a football program suitable from junior high school to professional football.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various football blocking sleds and tackling machines, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for an economical but efficient stationary football blocking/tackling platform suited for players ranging from junior high school to professional, wherein the platform remains stationary while the tackling or blocking pad moves from s first end of the sled to the opposite end. The platform can be designed so that a second player can hit the blocking/tackling pad at the opposite end and drive it back to the first end. Moreover, multiple platforms can be placed together side-by-side so that a group of players can line up and be instructed to hit their padded dummies on command by the coach. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
Canadian Patent Application No. 1,045,646, published January, 1979, describes a football training aid comprising an elongated fixed horizontal track, a carriage adapted to be moved in the track along a predetermined distance and being biased against movement by a spring, an upright support member mounted on an underground carriage, and a padded football player dummy mounted on the upright support to thereby apply reactive pressure against the rush of the football player in the biased direction. The dummy can be thrown to either side and twisted about a vertical axis. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a buried resistive spring and the capability of the dummy to be maneuvered in various directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,670 issued on Feb. 7, 1989, to Dan R. Smith describes a football blocking apparatus having a telescoping ram assembly supported on a movable sled with a height adjustment. A rectangular blocking pad positioned vertically is attached to the end of the ram having a projecting thrust bar for imparting thrust forces to selectively extend or retract the telescoping ram assembly to simulate the rush of a lineman. The blocking pad can be positioned horizontally to simulate a cut block. The blocking apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a thrust bar subassembly on a movable-sled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,057 issued on Jul. 24, 1990, to James G. Felder describes a torsion-imparting blocking practice sled having a spring to yield blocking pressure and to impart torsional forces for greater practice realism with a helical rod traversing an L-shaped metal frame having a toothed bushing and attached to a slide block. A cupped blocking pad is attached to the opposite end of the helical rod. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a torsional system on a movable sled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,265 issued on Jul. 4, 1972, to Harry L. Sheets et al. describes a football blocking and tackling sled comprising a vertical pad coupled to a first set of compression springs on a forward end of a plunger slidable within a hollow guide sleeve. A latch mechanism holds the plunger in its retracted position. An expansion spring inside the sleeve urges the plunger outward. The forward motion of the plunger is limited by a second set of compression springs, and a third set of compression springs limit the rearward motion. A plurality of devices may be connected together so that a common release mechanism releases the latch release of all devices simultaneously. The guide sleeve is supported by vertical support pipe members welded to a rectangular pipe base which is a movable sled. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a multitude of springs and a sled base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,060 issued on Jul. 29, 1975, to Ralph E. Jennings describes a football blocking apparatus on a sled with timing and indicator means to measure a blocker""s performance. The sled base consists of two parallel channel bars joined by two channel crossbars to support the coil springs attached to the pad. A hydraulic cylinder with a two-way check valve is employed to damp the forward movement of the apparatus. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a sled, a hydraulic cylinder and a two-way check valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,949 issued on Jun. 17, 1975, to John E. Gardner describes a football blocking sled consisting of an upright frame supported by two parallel runners in the form of skis. A coach stands on a platform to vertically move a pair of blocking pads within the frame. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a movable sled with vertically moving blocking pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,070 issued on Nov. 16, 1965, to Rae Crowther describes a foldable football practice apparatus comprising a blocking pad supported by a forwardly bowed leaf spring supported on a frame attached to a wall. The apparatus is distinguishable for its required attachment to a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,324 issued on May 11, 1971, to George H. Alvey et al. describes a football practice apparatus comprising a fixed or movable base supporting an upright square beam having a bent control arm pivoting at its top end, held in position by a lock member, and supporting a horizontal notched rod having a disc at its end, and passing through the upright beam. Two parallel horizontal slidable rods with compressive springs are attached to a vertical support channel element to support an upright blocking pad. The notched rod offers resistance to the blocking force and can be reset by the control arm. The apparatus is distinguishable for its unique structure.
Canadian Patent Application No. 1,030,572, published May, 1978, describes a football blocking pad supported by two parallel runners which support a blocking pad on an inclined brace which can rotate the telescoping tubes supporting the pad upward. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring a sled and a telescoping resistive rod supporting the pad.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2 031 737 A published on Apr. 30, 1980, for John H. Sheppard describes an effort measuring apparatus for measuring scrummaging practice for rugby football. The apparatus comprises a frame with a scrummaging aid able to move along a pair of parallel rails on wheels. The frame is fixed to the floor by feet. A piston and cylinder unit positioned between the rails resists the pressure applied to the frame by the rugby player. A pressure gauge measures the pressure exerted. A pump and bleed-off valve allows the pressure of the piston and cylinder to be modified. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring hydraulic pressure to supply the resisting force and anchoring the apparatus on a floor.
France Patent Application No. 2 541 122 published on Aug. 24, 1984, for Pierre Gerard describes a movable training xe2x80x9cwallxe2x80x9d apparatus comprising a plurality of oscillating aligned dummies for football players during training for shots at a goal with a ball on a football pitch. The dummies can pivot on a shaft mounted on a movable frame on four wheels which can be locked. The apparatus is distinguishable for its distinctly different structure requiring pivotable dummies.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a blocking sled for football solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is directed to a stationary blocking/tackling platform for football players comprising up to seven joined-in-parallel platforms with blocking/tackling pads movable along its individual track and returnable to the original position. Thus, two players at opposite ends of the track can train on one dummy pad. The dummy pad is inclined towards the player for blocking and rotatable on its bent post by a connecting pin. The rod supported dummy pad rides on two wheels in a track offering resistive force by a pair of buried side panels having pressure applied by a series of springs from opposite sides. The stationary platform is suitable for football player training ranging from junior high school to the professional ranks and can be used indoors or outdoors.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a stationary blocking/tackling platform for training football players.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stationary blocking/tackling platform which allows two players to practice on one padded dummy indoors or outdoors.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a stationary blocking/tackling platform which is capable of having the resistive pressure by the padded dummy adjustable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a group of at least 7 stationary blocking/tackling platforms joined and aligned for instructing a group of football players to hit the pads simultaneously upon command by the coach.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.